


In a Deep and Dark Unity

by Eridani



Series: Correspondences [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cursed, Epistolary Style, Feels, Lots of both, M/M, Potentially disturbing sex scene, Will be tagged in the notes of the chapters, but not Millicent, cat!Hux, ladyhawke crossover, wolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridani/pseuds/Eridani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To summarize, it’s the Ladyhawke crossover the fandom needed. Snoke cursed Hux and Kylo, for reasons I will not spoil in the summary. So Hux is a cat at night, and Kylo a wolf at day and they exchange (heartbreaking) letters.<br/>Comes with beautiful art from the talented<a href="http://bona-mana.tumblr.com/"> bona-mana</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of [Correspondences ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/462073). You don’t absolutely need to read it, except to understand who is Meran (OC). I see her as Mana Ashida.
> 
> My deepest gratitude to my beautiful betas and cheerleaders, [ Kat2107 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/pseuds/Kat2107) and [ pkabyssinian ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian)
> 
> English not being my first language, please be forgiving for errors or typos, those are mine.

Lieutenant Mitaka watched the  _ Dreadnought _ land in the main bay of StarKiller base. 

The Master of the Knights of Ren's  _ Upsilon _ -class shuttle had departed days ago, ferrying General Hux and Lord Ren to the Supreme Leader.

The General had called Mitaka during the landing approach, asking for him to come in person and board the shuttle as soon as possible. Mitaka was fiercely loyal to his General and something in Hux’s tone of voice filled him with dread. Hux had also asked for Meran, but the young Force-user had been deep in the bowels of the planet, her skills at terraforming a tremendous help in the construction process. 

Walking towards the bay, Mitaka had pondered the facts. Meran and himself were the only ones who were officially informed of the true nature of General Hux and Lord Ren’s relationship. So when Mitaka walked up the ramp it was with the unsettling feeling of impending doom low in his guts.

 

Mitaka was welcomed in the cockpit by a growl so deep that he felt it in his skull more than he heard it. With a detached sensation, as if already dead, Mitaka impacted the durasteel floor. He found himself staring at the gleaming teeth of the beast that had jumped on him. 

“REN!” The beast's jaws snapped closed, spittle flying from the snarling muzzle to splash hotly against Mikata's face. His eyes clamped shut from the terror which shortened his breath to ragged gasps, a counterpoint to the frantic beating of his heart. Huge paws continued to pin the Lieutenant in place as he felt the black monstrosity turn it's head towards the General.

“Let him go. Please.” Hux's voice was so strained Mitaka forgot his fear of the menace he faced and began to worry again for his General.

The beast stared at Mitaka with his golden eyes once more before getting off him. 

Pulling himself upright, Mitaka realised it was a wolf. A black wolf, so tall that it’s shoulders reached Mitaka’s hip, with a thick and shiny coat.

Mitaka turned towards Hux, mouth already opening to ask for explanation. 

He closed it in shock.

The General looked wrecked, his cheekbones so sharp that it seemed his skin had been pulled tighter over the bone structure, his eyes red-rimmed, his posture defeated.

Lord Ren was nowhere to be seen.

“Meran could not come on such short notice, Sir, but the message has been passed to her.” Mitaka was unsure what to ask or to do next as he took in the sight Hux presented. The General had slouched back in his seat and the wolf paced menacingly around the cockpit.

“How can I help you, sir?” Mitaka's tone made clear he hoped the General would accept his help.

“Can you please clear a path from here to my quarters? I don’t want people to…” Hux quickly turned his face away to hide that he was tearing up. 

Mitaka gave the order through his commlink.

“We should have the clearance in a few minutes, Sir, is there something else I can do in the meantime?” He did his best to ignore the beast lurking in the low-lit cockpit

“Thanks, Dopheld, I’ll explain the situation to you later. I’m sorry I can’t be the General you are used to now, but I know I can trust you and we are going to need your help, and Meran’s.” Mitaka's knew that his open features showed his obvious puzzlement while his subtle shifting from foot to foot exposed his anxiety. Hearing that his General trusted him straightened Mitaka's shoulders and improved his posture even in light of the terrible personal problem Hux faced. 

“You can, Sir, anything.”

 

Hux requested Mitaka to join him in his quarters at sunset. 

When he entered, the room was set ablaze by the red glow of the setting sun. Hux sat hunched over at his desk, writing. He was down to his undershirt, and a glass of Cognac was resting at his elbow. It was obvious he had cried more, and looked worse for wear. The black wolf slouched next to him, light glinted from amber eyes and his ears swiveled toward Mitaka proving he still guarded his General.

Hux finished his correspondence, closed the letters and stood up. Mitaka noticed with surprise that his feet were bare.

“Here are two letters. One is for Ren, give it to him as soon as you see him. The other is for you and Meran, explaining this situation. I don’t have enough time to do it and I doubt Ren will be able to once he…” Hux’s gaze trailed to the black wolf who watched them with eyes carrying the weight of the universe “You will also need to give him these.” He indicated the bundle of black clothes he brought back from the shuttle. 

Mitaka’s training as well as his feelings for the man in front of him helped him to acquiesce without further question.

Hux seemed relieved, and managed one of his tight lipped smiles. He went to the scenic window and watched the sun about to disappear behind the mountains. With a deep sigh, he knelt on the floor and the black wolf came to sit before him. Hux grabbed the thick coat at the neck and pressed his forehead against the wolf’s. 

The sun went down in a last blazing ray and when Mitaka’s sight cleared, where moments before Hux had knelt now sat a small ginger cat, fastidiously cleaning one paw. In front of him, a naked raven-haired man wrung his hands in anguish, howling his despair to the rising night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder, I imagine Hux as an [abyssinian cat ](http://images.google.fr/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fxopark.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F07%2FAbyssin-Chat-lapin-Aby-xopark1.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fxopark.com%2Fanimaux%2Fabyssin%2F&h=300&w=480&tbnid=_hc2jG1E8bVVaM%3A&docid=abDBrz94b-r5jM&ei=WkdTV96zI8ina7ybqLAO&tbm=isch&client=firefox-b&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=280&page=5&start=93&ndsp=25&ved=0ahUKEwjeyJfcp4_NAhXI0xoKHbwNCuY4ZBAzCB8oDjAO&bih=721&biw=1280)rather than a tabby red cat.


	2. 1st day, Hux

My Ren,  
I hope you will not doubt that I wrote this letter which I know you will find so far away from my standards.  
I feel so incoherent and my pen is shaking.  
I do not know where to start. Last time we spoke, the _Dreadnought_ was about to land, you were clutching at my hands as we tried to convey with our eyes everything we had no more time to say. I do not know if you will remember...  
When we touched land, you opened your mouth but you did not even have time to form words as you were already a wolf. At least the transformation did not seem painful. Knowing Snoke’s cruelty, I expected your change to be horrifying. I braced myself to see your body twisting from human to wolf, claws piercing your beautiful hands, fur growing on your pale face, to hear your screams.  
But no. One second you were there, and the next one you were this giant black wolf. You are still so… you. Your eyes are the same, and your ears are even bigger. Don’t growl, my sweet beast, you know I love them.  
Do you know that you almost killed Mitaka? I left him a letter, explaining the basics of what happened to us. He will talk to Meran, but maybe you’ll want to tell her yourself. After all, she’s basically your little sister.  
Please be nice to Mitaka. He had a lot to stomach today, and he did not ask a single question. He is fiercely loyal and we need him. He will take care of the… supplies I am going to need while a cat. I guess you will feed by yourself, the forests are swarming with prey. Just please do not eat anybody. In fact, do not kill any of our personnel. I do not know how much control you will have over your actions, and I might not be optimistic about it, considering precedents.  
And yes, my dear love, I know that your temper brought us together. But today, the doom I brought on you is crushing my mind. I am so sorry, I cannot be coherent, I am so scared.  
I am terrified of everything we cannot have anymore. You are just there, I can feel the heat radiating from your coat but you would be closer on the other side of the Galaxy. I am terrified of not being myself anymore, what if the cat slowly bleeds through my personality? And I will be so vulnerable… A wolf can defend itself, when a well-placed boot might maim or kill. I have no lack of enemies. Please protect me, and when you are elsewhere busy, leave me with Meran or Mitaka.  
The sun is setting so fast, I must stop now. I am sorry I could not start writing this earlier but… to tell the truth, I was a wreck. I feel drained, as if my blood mixed with the ink on this letter.  
Please write back to me? I need to stay in contact, I cannot go through this otherwise.  
I love you.  
DH


	3. 1st night, Ren

Hux,  
I won’t lie to you, I could not help myself, I destroyed a number of pieces of furniture in my rage. And I scared you so much you hid under your bed. I’m a stupid man, Hux, so much more stupid without you…  
It’s only Meran who stopped me from sliding into madness and despair. She knocked me down, you know how strong she is with the Force. I came back to my senses in your bed, and I wanted to cling to the sheets that smelled so much like us, and I wanted to set them in a crystal box, to keep the scent because they will never again smell like us.  
You were sleeping on my chest, like how you used to after we made love, the only time you would allow yourself to unwind.  
I thought I’d never stop crying. I read your letter like a drowning man and I could feel your pain through the ink.  
I think Meran did something to me, I am strangely calm now, or maybe Mitaka slipped something in the drink he gave me. Or maybe both, they seem keen on plotting for our well being behind our backs… It’s weird, this oddly new sensation of having people care about me... about us...  
I did remember those last moments, I tried so hard to memorise every detail of your face, the way your eyelashes are so pale but how they frame so perfectly your green eyes, your lips, Force, your lush lips, how filthy they can be, how cold also when you use them to flay a man alive. How they smile for me, only for me…  
You are beautiful and perfect even like this, you know? Of fucking course you are. Still hard muscles wrapped in a silky coat, still lean and full of grace. You look serene and wise, so regal… See? Still you.  
I need to cling to the hope there is a way out of this curse for us. That’s what he said, but I cannot help to wonder if this is another ploy to keep us in line. He understands me well enough to know that without this incentive I would turn away from him once and for good, and probably also against him.  
I can’t, I just can’t think now about why he did this to us, the mere knowledge makes my blood boil again.  
Sorry, I had to leave, I’m back now, and it’s almost sunrise, soon you’ll read these words so be assured that I’m still burning with love for you, as fierce and stronger than before.  
Yours, always,  
Ren

Art by the lovely [ bona-mana](http://bona-mana.tumblr.com/)


	4. 2nd day, Hux

My dear love,  
I had to leave you locked there today, and even with Meran as company you went half mad. I can run my fingers through the rough grooves your claws left on the door and it breaks my heart, my love… But I needed to be sure first that it’s safe for you outside, that all ground troops, officers, and contractors are aware that no wolf - under any circumstance - is to be harmed on this planet. I also sent the resident xenobiologist to investigate whether you might encounter any potential predators. I have no idea whether you can use the Force as a wolf, and I while am quite confident you are at the top of the food chain, I remain unwilling to risk you without being absolutely certain.  
Now you are curled at my feet, your coat radiates so much heat I could not help but to dig my bare toes into your thick fur. You too are very much you, you know? This little bump at the base of your nose can be found on your muzzle, where the softest downy fur grows… And your eyes, the same golden brown as the first time you bared your face to me, still so expressive and deep. Your dense black coat is, of course, as soft as your curls.  
I needed to talk with Mitaka about what we will say to the crew of the base. They will be bound to notice a black wolf as my silent shadow, which might not surprise them so much, but the appearance of a ginger cat on your shoulders will be rather conspicuous, and as I have no intention of leaving your side...  
So many things needed accomplished today, mounds of paperwork along with the normal bureaucracy… I wished nothing more than to drop all the work to spend time with you but as you said, we need to keep obeying Snoke’s orders.  
I promise you, not once did I ever suspect Snoke wanted me. The idea alone is sickening, to imagine what he what he must have thought, his perverse yearning during our interactions… I understand better now why things have always been so easy for me with him, like when I requested Meran to be assigned to the building of the StarKiller Base. I shudder with abhorrence remembering all the times I thought he was praising me for work well executed, when in fact it was… lust? Writing is somehow making it worse but I do believe in the cathartic potential of it, and we do need to exorcise what happened in the blasted throne room of this accursed creature.  
We have been together three years, why did he strike out in jealousy now? You mentioned Snoke cared nothing for the romantic entanglements the Knights engaged in. I know you would never divulge our relationship to him, so who did? Someone we trusted must have betrayed us. We should both think on this.  
The sun is setting, my time is almost up.  
I love you, I miss you,  
DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea when I though about the Ladyhawke crossover was that Snoke thought their relationship was distracting them. But then I rewatched the movie and I thought “Ah! But it would be so much better if Snoke loved/desired Hux and cursed them out of jealousy!” So I send the idea to Kat. Her answer did not disappoint : “that's awesome. keep that. It's so sick”.  
> So here it is.


	5. 2nd night, Ren

Hux,  
When I understood what was going on with Snoke I wanted to kill him. I should have, why didn’t I!!?? Imagining him desiring you is… I don’t think I have words strong enough to express my feelings.  
It’s unbearable and makes me want to tear him apart with my bare hands, to rip him to shreds with the claws and fangs he gave me and to bring back the pieces for you to spit on.   
He had not realised it would be the case, I gather, but the outrage allowed me to sever the connection between us.   
I’m not his creature anymore, my love.   
I think also that while a wolf, and Force-less, he cannot reach me, and each time I turn back to man, I’m more unreachable. I spend most of my day meditating in your room, with you curled in the hollow of my knees.   
It was… strange for him not to be there. It’s as if a veil has been ripped from my brain and that I see clear like I have not for aeons.  
As you said, we need to keep obeying him, to placate him. We need to be good little soldiers at his beck and call until one day we can be free!   
We will need to think what to do with Meran. Remember what I told you when I first mentioned her? That Snoke fears Force-users because he is afraid of us colluding against him? I’m concerned that he’ll demand her return, or worse, ask me to kill her once she has outlived her usefulness for the terraforming of the base.   
And you are right, I should skim the mind of people who might have an idea about us and might have reported it back to him. I don’t even need to check to know it’s neither Mitaka, nor Meran.   
Mitaka would kill himself before betraying you.  
And as you said, Meran is family.   
Meran is much tougher than I was when Snoke lured me in, he never quite did manage to break her. I came from a protected environment, even if I’ve always been a misfit, opening a vulnerability to his seductive praise. She grew up alone, and Snoke’s inability to fully pierce her protective shell means he cannot connect to her and influence Meran while she stays far away from him.  
But you know all this already…   
I spend so much time petting you, I cannot help it but you don’t seem to mind so I won’t feel guilty about it… Your purrs are soothing my soul.  
Yours, very much,  
Ren


	6. 7th Day, Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a potentially disturbing scene in this chapter, mind the tags and if you want to know more before reading go to the endnotes

My sweet wolf,  
Today for the first time you were able to leave the base. You looked so happy frolicking in the snow that I smiled for the first time since this ordeal fell on us.  
When you returned, you wore a sated look that you usually have after lovemaking. From the swell of your belly, I realised that you hunted a poor deer. I was not sure whether I should be jealous that eating a deer and coming back with your coat sticky with blood seems to make you as happy as having sex with me...  
I miss sleeping so much. I have no time to do it during the day, and I know from your letters that I do sleep during the night. Strangely enough, I have never been less physically tired but I miss being in a bed, I miss this pleasant time before falling asleep. I try very hard not to think how much I miss your arms… Mitaka and Meran keep telling me that I should take a break, stay quiet with you in my rooms. They might be right but I am afraid that it will only makes things worse. Having you there and knowing it is you but not the you I need seems too painful for now.  
The longer this goes on the more my hatred and my desire for revenge rises like a tide. Once we have reversed the curse, because we will; when we have defeated Snoke, because we will; before I kill him, because I will, I want you to have me before him. I want him to see me, bent over for you, taking your beautiful cock. It will hurt sweetly, because the Hell knows how long we will have to be apart, and because we will both be impatient. I will disrobe first, make him see what he will never have, what is only yours. Maybe I will suck you first, to take the edge off, at your feet, swallowing all that you will give me. He will see the pleasure I give you, he will watch your hands, clawless and soft, curling into my hair, he will witness the arching of your body, your head thrown back in ecstasy. Then I will look him in the eyes while you fill me up, he will see my body shaking under the power of your thrusts, the way I will writhe for more, how you will make me come without ever touching my cock.  
And then, I will walk up to him, dripping with our mingling seeds, and slice his throat with my dagger. We will burn him to ashes, which we will scatter throughout the galaxy.  
Until then, my love,  
DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux describes how he wants to have sex with Kylo before killing Snoke, which means having sex in front of a badly wounded/dying/subdued Snoke. They are not sexually aroused by the state of Snoke (read: NOT necrophilia), they are just really pissed and want to make him suffer. That’s why the potentially disturbing sex scene tag


	7. 7th night, Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a potentially disturbing scene in this chapter, mind the tags and if you want to know more before reading go to the endnotes

Hux,  
Your letter was… You know how much I hunger for you and to read this was overwhelming. The idea to have you back one day, to be able to touch you again…   
As you said, I was quite covered with blood, and I had to take a shower.  
I closed my eyes under the hot spray and imagined it was your hands roaming over my body, twisting my nipples and making me gasp. I had only to recall from my memory the time you did this. I remembered the first time, I remember all our first times.   
Our first shower sex was the morning after our first time. We had fallen asleep still sticky and when your alarm clock started to blare I did not know where I was and took you in a choke hold and it was your scent of leather and smoke that reminded me where, and whom. Your fur has the same smell...  
When I let you go, you commented that you should have expected to be choked, but that was not when you expected it…  
You were still so different than the General, that’s when I started to hope that I’ll always get that, that this Hux would be my Hux. And this Hux you were for me.   
You dragged me into the shower, and proceeded to wash me, when in fact you were a lot dirtier than me.  
When you reached my cock, I was already fully hard. You wrapped your silky fingers around it, so different than my calloused ones, and you wanked me, slowly, never stopping to look me in the eyes. I felt like a specimen studied but you were studying me to see what I loved and what I loved most was you, already.  
Don’t worry, when I took this shower you had gone to sleep on my clothes on the bed. You have to be ginger, right? You leave so much hair on my robes…   
Anyways, no, I did not defile your animal innocence.  
I discussed the curse with Meran today, we are trying to understand exactly how Snoke did it. She observed the changing processes and she says that it does not taste like the Force is involved. We will need to investigate on dark Force usage and also maybe on black sorcery? I could not find anything useful in the First Order archives.   
We’ll find a way out of this my love, I promise, even if we have to turn the Galaxy upside down for this. Nothing will stop me.  
Yours  
Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower wank for Kylo, but not in front of cat!Hux but he mentions that no, he is not doing it in front of the cat, hence the no bestiality tag (as in: they are NOT aroused by the animal form of the other)


	8. 231st Day, Hux

Beloved,  
I leave this letter for you to find when you will come back from the errand Snoke sent you on. It was so strange having to do what normal human beings do every day… And your absence was so… heavy? The whole time I kept thinking I saw you from the corner of my eye. You are like a retinal afterimage, I cannot not have you in my mind.  
At least this time being human for full days was fruitful. Snoke will be happy, the weapon is progressing well, and with the progression, Meran’s usefulness decreases.  
With her and Mitaka, we are staging her death. There will be a collapse in one of the conduits where Meran is supposed to work. We will need to sacrifice a few workers to make it realistic. Unfortunate, but Meran is more important. Then we will have to hide a fourteen year old girl on the base until we can exfiltrate her. Where to, I do not yet know.  
I will miss her tremendously I have grown quite fond of her, this weird little sister of ours. She is the link between us, as much as those letters are. I know she tells you about my day as she regales me with tales about yours.  
Soon you will arrive, I missed you so much, and I gather you missed me too. I am sure you will stand on your hindlimbs, you are taller than me when you do so, and you will push all your weight on my shoulders.  
Here you are, I can hear your claws clicking on the floor of the corridor.  
In a second, my sweet wolf,  
DH

Art by the lovely and talented[ bona-mana](http://bona-mana.tumblr.com/), thank you so much!


	9. 231st night, Kylo

Hux,  
Those few week I spent away from you were dreadful.   
Like you, I kept seeing ginger flashes, and I missed your warmth and your weight around my shoulders.   
From what you said I imagine my wolf-self licking your face in happiness, and the disgusted pout you probably wear whenever I do that…   
I realise now how deeply I rely on your letters to anchor myself in the present, to be sure that you are real, and not a figment of my imagination turning a stray cat into the double of my lover….  
To see Snoke again was...   
I showed him only the hard steel edge our situation has honed me into and made it pass for a greater immersion into the Dark Side.   
He praised himself, saying that partially cutting me from the Force had finally been the solution for the Light Side to live on in me and that the Dark Side is stronger each time I give in to my animal instincts.   
It took all my willpower to stay stony faced and to tell him I had realised also how much stronger I am now, and how much my feelings for you held me back.   
I praised him for his wisdom…even as my soul cried out at the thought I might be betraying you…   
But I need to stay in his good grace, for him to keep trusting me.  
And it paid off because he ordered my return to the hunt for Skywalker, an action he would never suggest did he not wholly believe in my loyalty as his subdued creature.  
When the day comes I’ll throw him down, I’ll pin him to his throne with my lightsaber and present him to you as an offering.  
And for this we need more information, and more help.  
Concerning Meran, we should send her to Coruscant to research in the Library. She is perfectly able to take care of herself and with the Force she won’t be in any danger. We’ll have to give her access to your secret bank account. Snoke will never find her there, she’ll be safe and she’ll put her astuteness to good use. I know how much she suffers from our predicament and if someone can find the needle in the haystack that might free us, it's her.  
Keep hope and faith, my shining star.  
Ren


	10. Epilogue, Day 365

Meran stayed cloaked in the darkness of the StarKiller Base landing bay. She was now officially dead.  
Kylo supervised the preparation of the Dreadnought, which he would soon take off planet, carrying Meran away from the ones who had become her family.  
She could see his regal silhouette, standing tall next to his shuttle, the only colour the shock of ginger tucked around his shoulders below his cowl.

She remembered how dreadful he looked all those years ago when he had appeared in the hell hole she lived in. She had thought Death was upon her, a giant black menace that seemed to leach away the light, leaving her hovel appear darker and colder than before. But this Death wore a soft and mobile face, gentle hands and warm arms which carried Meran away from the damp and cold place she called home.  
When she had seen the one he was bringing her to, she had known that her 10 years of existence, however miserable, had been a walk in the park compared to what was ahead of her.  
But Kylo had been there. Picking up the pieces and putting them back together as well as he could. Training her to be stronger even.  
But the day Meran had brought down the walls of the cave over her tormentor, Kylo had not been there to protect her from Snoke’s ire. She still did not understand why it was bad to be a Force-user when their Master and her teacher were?  
So when Meran had been shipped out to the Finalizer, she had been very much scared by the powerful General who had been standing next to Kylo Ren. But she soon discovered how much Kylo's eyes softened in his presence, and how much the General’s stiff upper lip curled at his antics.  
While her stunt with the Force should have spelled her doom, instead it provided the perfect excuse to assign her to Starkiller Base which allowed Kylo and Hux to wrest her from Snoke's claws.  
They had welcomed her, and even if she originally had been close to Kylo, Hux was more often on StarKiller and their relationship had grown too.

Knowing what Snoke did to them unleashed Meran’s darker instincts. She was a Force-user, and Kylo had told her that she drew more from the Dark Side. She tried very hard not to voice the lengths she would go to in order to help them, especially not to Mitaka. It was enough to say that she could not care less about the workers who died during her faked death.

During the last year, she witnessed Hux becoming paler and thinner every day. He still looked one step ahead of everyone when he was pacing the StarKiller, the black wolf a silent shadow in the trail of his greatcoat. But in the privacy of his quarters, down to his undershirt with a cup of his favourite tea in one hand, the other one absently stroking the wolf’s forehead, he looked paper-thin.  
Kylo was the opposite, he had seem to harden like steel, to densify. He was more efficient, more ruthless, and probably also more connected to the Dark Side. Like Meran, he was ready to use all means necessary to find a way to break the curse and destroy Snoke, torture and murder included. 

Meran held against her frail body the bag containing the few belongings she was to take with her on her way to Coruscant and it’s Library. One of Kylo’s cowls, covered in ginger hair, and smelling of snow and grass, and one of Hux’s gloves, which she had filled with a bit of his smoked tea. She trembled slightly, both from the cold wind blowing through the bay and from the pain of being torn away from her second home. The walls of StarKiller were cold and hard, but she had found people, both amongst troopers and officers, who were able to care about a little girl. Mitaka had been one, from the start. He was commissioned to take care of Meran from the beginning, as Hux’s most trusted officer, but he truly cared for her well being, bringing her nice food, or coming to tell her bedside stories during the evenings he was free of duty.  
Before Meran could wander too far in regrets, the crate she was supposed to get into arrived in front of her. Clutching her small bag, Meran tucked herself in and let the deck droid seal the lid. Her heart thudded in her ears, both excitement and fear of the unknown bolstering her courage.

She felt in her bones the push of the ion drives of the Dreadnought, tearing the shuttle into the deep of space, and then the silent hiss of the hyperdrive propulsion. Heavy steps approached the small freight area, and the crate opened. Kylo helped her out of it, before kneeling in front of her, and pulling her against his chest, in a crushing embrace.  
“I know it’s hard, Mouse. I’m sorry we have to do this to you…” He whispered into her dark hair.  
“I want to help you, I’ll do it I promise!” Meran claimed with the force of conviction of her age, spreading her tears across her cheeks with the back of her hand.  
Behind Kylo, Hux was dressing, having reverted back to human form as soon as they had left the planet. So went the curse: when they were needed in space, they could be human together but they could never touch. Snoke warned them the slightest brush of skin on skin would render the curse irreversible . This was the reason why Kylo was covered from head to toe, so not to be tempted to touch Hux with his bare skin.  
“You will find the information we need, Meran,” Hux knelt next to them, “and we will find the Jedi. And we will end Snoke’s terror on us and on the Galaxy.”  
He embraced them both, and they stayed like this for while, the three of them, locked in the love that united them, and the curse which would not break them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tittle is the second verse of the second stanza from the sonnet [Correspondance ](http://fleursdumal.org/poem/103) by Charles Baudelaire.  
> As you might notice, the tittle of part 1 was the first verse, so yes, there will be two more parts, part 3 will be resolving of the plot and part 4 will be decadent holidays of the boys in a nice place (just because “Perfumes and sounds and colors correspond” sounds like it). 
> 
> Comme de longs échos qui de loin se confondent/As lingering echos which afar confound  
> Dans une ténébreuse et profonde unité,/In a deep and dark unity  
> Vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté,/Vast as the night and the light of day  
> Les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent./Perfumes and sounds and colors correspond
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story, and I'm very much looking forward to read your opinion!
> 
> You can find on [ my Tumblr ](http://eridaniepsilon.tumblr.com/), my askbox is always opened.


End file.
